callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Emergency Airdrop
Has it really dropped a Nuke when all 4 packages were dropped? Ref robert bowling, not impossible just highly unlikely! GUNN88 ah ok Shouldn't it say that it is dropped by a C-130 Hercules instead of an AC-130? They look similar but the C-130 Hercules makes more sense then an AC-130H... 05:21, November 30, 2009 (UTC)... I don't see any guns on it so, I'd have to assume it's a C-130 Hercules. OmgHAX! 00:35, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I've received an EMP from a care package and an emergency airdrop It IS An AC-130, go into free-mode/noclip when someone calls it in, it is armed and you can see it. Nuke My friend got the nuke from an emergency care package yesterday on xbox. bull shit, you cant get one. It's impossible, ive seen the program files for the computer AND the xbox, the change of getting a nuke out of a box is ZERO Totally confirmed. You can't get an EMP out of EAD's either. Technically you could get 4 AC-130s though, even if it is very improbable. --The-Dreamcaster 12:34, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Percentages Has anybody noticed the percentages that state how likely you are to get stuff don't add up to 100?--Poketape 22:46, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Is it just my browser or settings, or are the content probabilities not showing up? It's the probability of getting at least one of them in one of the four crates dropped. The percentages don't add to 100 because there are four crates. 06:09, December 31, 2009 (UTC) The percentages are still mathematically impossible, though. There is no combination of probabilities that add up to 100% that would result in those particular chances of getting at least one of any given item. In reality, the odds of getting an EMP are 0%. I've updated the page to reflect this. wtf? Yesterday I played MW2 and there was somebody who called an EAD ... and one of the four symbols was an EMP and he used it. AC-130? # The AC-130, which drops the care packages, is not a solid object; for example a predator missile will fly straight through it. # If you look at the " C-130 " as it drops the care packages, you can see it still has guns on the side, which means its an AC-130 and not a C-130. It is most likely the same one that is used in the AC-130 kill streak. :You can hit the AC-130 killstreak reward (the one you control and can shoot with etc.) with a predator. Nothing can destroy the AC130 which drops the emergency airdrop. I agree the last part of the second statement is very ambiguous, thanks for notifying me about that. Hope this clears some stuff up. 22:27, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Fail edits from unregistered Can someone like, ban this from being edited by unregistered? Because all of them seem to change AC-130 to C-130 when that is wrong. -ScotlandTheBest 03:49, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Bold text Vote: AC-130 vs C-130 We're going to have to make a solid agreement on what to refer the plane as -- not just in this article, but in other articles referring to the Emergency Airdrop plane. The design intent is probably meant to be a C130, but the game uses the AC-130 model. I ask that editors vote on which name to use, with optional comment if wanted. --Scottie theNerd 07:09, January 9, 2010 (UTC) AC-130 - Because it is, the plane is never stated to be a C130 in game so therefore I believe we should call it an AC130 10:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :It should be a C-130, An AC-130 is strictly a gunship, C-130's are for cargo and transport which make more sense. You're right, it SHOULD be a C-130, but the plane DOES have guns on the side of it, therefore it IS an AC-130. There is no need for argument.